Chinese patent application publication no. CN 1452454 A discloses a friction coupling device comprising a friction component including a braking surface and a clutch surface in a plane different from the braking surface; a spring abutting against the friction part; a braking component proximate to the braking surface; the braking component being installed facing the friction component and able to rotate with respect thereto; and a brake actuator coupled with the braking component.
Chinese patent application publication no. CN 1490536 A discloses a clutch/brake assembly comprising a first cover piece having a brake surface; an input shaft connected to the first cover piece for rotating with respect to the first cover piece; at least two input pieces connected to the input shaft and rotated with the shaft, and the input pieces being able to move along the shaft; a brake pad having a first friction surface and a second friction surface, and the brake pad being able to move along the shaft; a biasing element which biases the brake pad against the brake surface of the first cover piece so as to prevent the brake pad from rotating with respect to the first cover piece; a second cover piece coupled to the input shaft and rotated with respect to the input shaft and the first cover piece, and the second cover piece having a third friction surface; and a brake assembly operatively being able to disengage the brake pad from the brake surface, and operatively be able to drive the first, the second and the third friction surfaces to engage with the input piece.
Clutch-brake devices that are easy to operate, of high load capability, stable, durable and reliable are still required.